Randyll Tarly
Randyll Tarly is the son of two members of House Tarly of which make him a member of and the current Lord of House Tarly. Randyll Tarly would come to marry Melessa Florant of which was a purely political marriage, and while over the years they have many children together there is little love but a strong amount of respect between the two. Randyll Tarly was born into the martial houshold of House Tarly and during his time as a young boy his father constantly beat him trying to make him tougher, and this had the desired effect and Randyll was sent to squire alongside Oberyn Martell II., and under a powerful knight in Hillsbrad. Returning years later knighted and more skilled then ever he became lord of House Tarly following the death of his father. A martinet, he became disappointed in his gentle, timid firstborn son Samwell and made several harsh attempts to engage him in manly, martial pursuits, but all to no effect. Eventually Melessa gave birth to a second son Dickon. As the two brothers grew up, it became apparent that Dickon would be the son that Randyll had wanted. Randyll left Samwell to his own devices until he approached adulthood. At that time, Randyll threatened to end Samwell's life if he did not join the Night's Watch, thereby nullifying his claim to the lordship of House Tarly. Randyll Tarly would join his forces to his lord in House Starke in support of William Lovie III. during The Journey and his forces would fight in both battles and he would form a senior commander during the planning of both battles and was placed in command of one third of the possible forces that would have assaulted Lucerne if it had of been blocked to them. Randyll Tarly would join the forces of House Starke in their movement westward for the Battle of Berne and he would serve as one of the primary generals of the assault where he was placed in position with the main army outside of Berne. Randyll Tarly would be sent northward into the War with Tevinter in order to replace the lost Starke forces of which are forced to go southward in order to take control of the Bolten front. Characteristics Appearance He is a lean and balding man with a short, bristly grey beard. He is a narrow man but iron willed, shrewd and capable. Reputation He is considered one of the finest battle commanders in Lucerne, and will often lead large armies despite his small personal forces. History Early History A martinet, he became disappointed in his gentle, timid firstborn son Samwell and made several harsh attempts to engage him in manly, martial pursuits, but all to no effect. Eventually Melessa gave birth to a second son Dickon. As the two brothers grew up, it became apparent that Dickon would be the son that Randyll had wanted. Randyll left Samwell to his own devices until he approached adulthood. At that time, Randyll threatened to end Samwell's life if he did not join the Night's Watch, thereby nullifying his claim to Horn Hill. Final Night with Sam Everything about the morning was strange. My father had invited me to breakfest, and while at breakfest he made small talk and even joked with my cleft lipped sister Sasha that I don`t think I had ever see him speak to until this day. As the Breakfest moved forward he asked everyone to leave, and like the perfect soldiers he had raised they got up from the table, bowed to him and then left the room. I did the same but as I reached the door he held the door with his hand and stopped me dead in my tracks. ``'Come sit down Samwell.'`` He spoke it with a harshness that I`m sure others wouldn`t have known was there, but after years of hearing him I knew when he was mad. ``'Of course father.'`` There was never a question of whether I would listen to him. it was simply a matter of what this meant for me. He didn`t wait for me to even sit back down before he begin speaking again. ``'Samwell it is time for you to leave Horn Hill. Your going to join the the bastard of Stormwind in the war with Gondor.'`` I went to speak but he just continued already knowing I would object. ``'Your going to do this because I can`t have a fat, cowardly fool inheriting my lands. I refuse to be embaressed by you anymore.'`` He leaned forward on the table staring me coldly in the face. ``'So choose Sam. Will you follow the bastard born, or shall we go hunting and see if you make it back here alive.'`` 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Sam Tarly.jpg|Sam Tarly - Son|link=Sam Tarly Relationships Sam Tarly See Also : Sam Tarly Category:House Tarly Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Grand Lord